Ratchet and Clank: Path of Chaos
by Ratchet-Halo-Devil May Cry
Summary: Ratchet and Clank, and Sonic xover. Ratchet and Clank find themselves defending Earth from the Black Arms during thier vacation.
1. We NEVER have a real Vacation

**We never have a real vacation**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank, all rights are reserved to the creators company.

Note: This takes place after Ratchet: Deadlock and takes place in Sonic X season two, after the Project Shadow arc.  
_  
Ratchet and Clank have defeated Gleeman Vox and ended the Dreadzone threat completely. Tired, they decide to take a vacation to Earth. However, during their time on the new planet, Ratchet and Clank fight a new evil that plans to use them for his evil scheme._

Peace had returned to the Solana Galaxy, Gleeman Vox had been killed, and the threat of Dreadzone had ended. Ratchet and Clank the galaxies greatest heroes, have wasted their energy beating Vox and ending his dreaded empire. They are now looking forward to a well-deserved vacation somewhere light years away from home.

In deep space Ratchet and Clank, are looking for the best vacation spot in the universe. However, Ratchet was taking a nap while Clank was the one searching. While searching Clank found Pokitaru. A backwater planet perfect for vacationing, he woke up Ratchet for a decision.

"Ratchet! Ratchet," Clank said, while shaking his furry friend up. Ratchet woke up yawning, and eyed the infobot.

"Not now Clank! Don't you see I was dreaming of kicking Qwark's butt in combat?" Ratchet stated, his voice coated with crankiness.

Clank ignored Ratchet, and turned him to the monitor. "Ratchet I found a good place for a vacation."

Ratchet saw Pokitaru on the monitor, but the Lombax just shook his head, "Sorry Clank, but the water on Pokitaru is crawling with sharks! Try another!"

Clank put his robotic hands to his side in annoyance, "Excuse me Ratchet, but Pokitaru is a perfect place to rest, as it is inscribed in my memory banks."

"Yeah but, I want to rest somewhere else in the universe. You know somewhere not here in the Solana, or Bogon galaxy; somewhere people have not discovered yet." Ratchet replied.

Clank put his finger to his chin, the robot thought of vacationing somewhere else, but with no knowledge of it this was basically suicidal. Finally in the end they agreed with out much enthusiasm.

"Fine, Ratchet! There is uncharted territory right next to the Andromeda Galaxy, we can go their to rest."  
Ratchet smiled and grabbed the controls to his ship. The Lombax was eager to start his vacation right away.

Clank raised a finger, "The coordinates are…" Before Clank could finish, Ratchet hit the hyper drive and the ship disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Ratchet's ship zoomed through space in a flash of red streaks, with Clank holding on to his chair for dear life.

"Rachheet, you forgot to input the coordinates!" Clank screamed, he felt like his robotic body would tear apart from the movement of the ship.

Ratchet ignored Clank, and only focused to his image of the dream holiday relaxing on a beach where the sun is hot, the water warm, and the sand cool. It was becoming a real fantasy.

"Yahoo! Hang on Clank, we're approaching a blue and green planet! You know what that means right? VACATION BABY!" Ratchet shouted with joy, as his red ship entered the hemisphere of the planet.

Meanwhile on Earth, a short and blue humanoid creature with long blue quills on his back was resting on a tree branch, near a big white mansion that would belong to rich people. He quickly rested until, a large humming sound from the sky woke him up.

"Whoa! What was that? "He panicked as he fell from the tree, landing with a THUD. The blue creature stared at the sky to see a red blur racing across the city. He looked at it, postively dumbfounded.

"Hey Sonic!" a voice yelled from near the mansion, the creature identified as Sonic quickly turned his attention to a 12 year old boy, it was his best friend Chris Thorndyke. Sonic, with his lightning speed, raced up to Chris and saw the surprised look on his face.

"Hey Chris what's up?" Sonic asked.

Chris tried to gain his stature, he heard of the red blur Sonic saw just right know, and was scared by it. "Sonic that red thing in the sky what is it?"

Sonic looked at it one more time he observed carefully, but in the end he did not make out what it was. He returned to Chris, who looked at it to.

"Sorry Chris, but I don't know what it is!" Sonic replied.

"There showing it on the news, Sonic maybe they'll have the answers." Chris suggested.

Sonic nodded as the two went inside the mansion. Inside they saw everyone watching the TV set in anticipation their faces all of shock. There was a news report on and it was broasdcasting the unknown red object in the sky.

Sonic, Chris, Tails, Cream and her Chao Cheese, Amy, Chuck, Mr. Tanaka, Ella, and even Knuckles had their eyes glue to the TV. All wondering about the red object with interest, there eyes alight with curiousity.

On a massive airship, a round and overly obese bald man wearing black sun glasses, a red vest, and his face comprised with a large orange mustache. He saw the news report on the monitor. It was Dr. Eggman as he watched it with an evil smirk. He rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"This is Scarlet Johnson reporting from downtown Station Square. We are covering of what appears to be a red strange object heading towards the beach. Officials believe it to be a spaceship belonging to the Wanted Criminal Dr. Eggman. We will keep you posted for an update of this story, Scarlet Johnson out!"

Dr. Eggman's smirk grew bigger, the evil doctor had new plans for this red object, he would it to finish off Sonic for good. He turned to his robotic assistants Decoe and Bocoe. "Pack up your bags boys...we've got a spaceship to find!"

Dr. Eggman looked out of the window, hatred formed in his eyes looking strangely like a fiery halo. "This will be your end! Sonic the Hedgehog!" The Doctor mumbled to himself with fearless determination, as he laughed manically.


	2. Ratchet Chaos

**Ratchet Chaos**

After hearing, the news of a red spaceship landing near station square, Sonic and the gang grew increasingly worried. They didn't know what this spaceship was, or who was piloting it, so they assumed it was a new comer, but Knuckles believed it was one of Eggman's robots coming to get a Chaos Emerald.

"And I say we go down their and kick whoever's butt landed in the beach!" Yelled Knuckles who grew impatient, he and Sonic have started an argument over the new comer.

"Yo Knuckles get a grip! We're wondering what that thing in the beach is, but that doesn't mean we have to be rude to them." Sonic replied facing his stubborn friend, with a calm posture. Then Chris stepped in, trying to defuse the tension as best as he could.

"Calm down guys, we don't know who or what it is. So the best thing to do is to find out what it is," Said Chris. Knuckles gave up, it was 10 to 1 and he knew he would lose.

Chuck looked out the window, his face pointing to the outside world, wondering who or what was out there. "I'd like to know who landed here, may be it's an alien from an advance world or something."

Tails looked at Chuck and grinned, he too felt the same need. "Hey guys, who's up to meet our new visitor!" Tails asked.

"I am buddy." Sonic replied. Chris, Amy, Knuckles, and Chuck nodded their heads.

Chuck then ran back to his room, after 5 minutes, he ran back with a Hawaiian shirt, trunks, and Sun Glasses. "Who's up for the beach?" Chuck said, grinning with glee.

At Emerald Beach…

Ratchet and Clank landed their ship 100 miles away from station square, Ratchet got his umbrella, chair, cooler, and snorkeling equipment out. He pulled out his chair and set his umbrella near it in the sand. Ratchet began his long deserved vacation. Clank was sitting on the sand and began building a sand model of himself. Clank began to wonder what planet was it, and what race dominated it. Clank playfully played with the sand, until Ratchet went back to his ship to get his head phones to listen to his music, and stomped on Clank's model. Clank looked down at the sand, which was once his model, with pain. Moreover, looked back angrily at Ratchet, who did not seem to care or know what happened.

Clank began to walk toward the shore; he gazed at the beautiful horizon. "This is one of the most beautiful planets we ever been to Ratchet. Just look at the beautiful sunset," Said Clank, as he felt at peace for the first time in his entire life.

Ratchet just looked at Clank and humorously shook his head at Clank's enjoyment, "Dude it's just a sunset."

Clank continued to watch the sunset, despite of Ratchet's statement. "I know Ratchet…" Then something shiny caught Clank's censors,  
he saw some kind of red jewel moving in the water near him. Clank quickly got it with his hands and took it back to Ratchet.

"Hey Ratchet, look what I found," Clank showed Ratchet the jewel, who awed in amazement. Ratchet's mouth begins to drool as he drew to closer to the jewel.

"So pretty," Ratchet began to draw his hand near the jewel, but Clank slapped it back with force.

"Ow! What you did that for?" Ratchet spat harshly, rubbing his hand.

"This jewel contains strong power of some kind; I wonder what function it performs?" Clank wondered, as he and Ratchet continued to watch the jewel. Then as if on cue, a laser almost hit Ratchet and Clank, but Ratchet was able to shove and Clank to safety and the two looked at the source of the laser. They saw a round and overly obese bald man in some kind of hovercraft with two robots on each side.

"Maybe if you gave that Chaos Emerald to me, and I'll show you how it works." The man began to laugh.

Ratchet and Clank wondered who was this man was, Ratchet presumed it was the same race as Qwark, while Clank continued to eye the lunatic.

"Who are you?" Ratchet demanded, reaching for his omni-wrench.

"You my little furry friend can call me Dr. Eggman! The smartest scientist this side of the universe. I was here to see whatever crashed here, and hopped to use it to bring down my foes, but I see my time wasn't wasteful as you have in your hands a Chaos Emerald."

"A Chaos Emerald," Clank asked, confused to the emerald's name.

"The most powerful object known in existence, once all seven are collected, they will emit Chaos Control, a powerful force that can control the very fabric of time and space itself." Eggman replied with a sneer.

Clank became astonished, how could some rock control time space? Even this puzzled Clank. "But that's very illogical, nothing can control  
time and space with emeralds!"

"HO-HO, I see you have a lot to learn about the Chaos Emeralds! Why don't you give it to me, and I'll take it off your hands," Said Eggman.

"Of course sir here you…" Clank foolishly began to give the Doctor the Chaos Emerald, but Ratchet pulled him back.

"Clank what are you doing?"

"I was just giving this Emerald back so he can demonstrate it to us." Clank replied.

"I don't know Clank; I just know it wouldn't be right just giving it to him!" Ratchet whispered, however thanks to Ratchet's actions, the Doctor was pissed as hell.

"Why you little, how dare you take that Emerald from me! Now I'll show you what happens to those who challenge me! Egg-Slice come here and  
play!" The Doctor fumed, while pushing a red button near the cockpit. The ground began to rumble, as a giant metallic robot, covered in crimson red, with razor sharp claws on each hand, a barrage of torpedoes launcher's on each s shoulder, and a flamethrower on it's right hand, appeared from the water. Egg-Slice began to move toward Ratchet and Clank.

"Uh-Oh!" muttered Ratchet, as he stared at the robotic monster in fear, but the Lombax pulled himself together and took out his most powerful weapon the RYNO V3.

"Hop on Clank!" Said Ratchet, as his Robotic companion nodded as he inserted the Red Chaos Emerald into his body. Clank jumped on Ratchet's back as the two geared up for the fight of their lives.

Ratchet hopped on Egg-Slices back, the Lombax began to hit it with his omni-wrench. The robot tried to reach for Ratchet, but he jumped off, took out two plasma pistols, and fired away at the robot. Ratchet aimed at the Robot's arms, he continued to fire away, as a swarm of plasma hit the Egg-Slice's arms. It did little damage, as he fired a swarm of missiles at Ratchet and Clank. The Doctor was enjoying this battle; maybe for once he would be victorious. Ratchet dodged the missiles, as he took out his electro whip, and swung at the robot's first launcher.  
Ratchet pulled the whip back as he successfully destroyed Egg-Slice's launcher, and rendered the robot useless.

Ratchet smiled proudly as he won his first battle against Eggman, but  
the Doctor did not show any signs of bitterness, instead he smirked.

"What's so funny Doctor?" Ratchet asked the Doctor sheepishly, as Ratchet's eyes narrowed.

"You think you won don't you, but I always have a backup plan!"

Soon the Egg-Slice began to move again as pieces of his armor began to fall, showing more weapons loaded in his body then a warehouse of them.  
The Doctor began to laugh. "Now let me introduce you to Egg-Annihilator!" Egg-Annihilator was far different from Egg-Slice, it was smaller, but it's arms were replaced with m88 machine guns, it's entire torso consists massive torpedo launchers, and in it's mouth a massive beam cannon. Ratchet eyed at the Doctor's creation, fear could be seen in the Lombax's eyes. Ratchet pulled another weapon called a shock glove, which could launch electronic grenades, and threw some grenades at Egg-Annihilator. However, the massive robot endured the electronic blasts, as he fired several missiles at Ratchet. Ratchet jumped out of harms way, from each missile, and took out his Zodiac. Ratchet fired away, and Egg-Annihilator was finished for good.

The entire area was filled with debris from the fight, but Ratchet, overall, was victorious. The Lombax smiled as his faithful robot companion got off his back, as the two did a high five.

"We did it Clank. We sure showed Eggy, what were made of." Ratchet said with glee, but Clank noticed something strange.

"Ratchet where is our ship?" Clank asked, he and Ratchet looked around for their transport home, when they noticed Eggman was gone.

"Hey where did Egg joke go?" Ratchet said with eternal anger, if  
somebody took his most famous ship, they would pay dearly. Soon the duo heard Eggman's voice, laughing. They saw Dr. Eggman carrying their ship with a magnetic crane. Ratchet looked at the Doctor with a furious face. The Doctor smirked. "Ho—Ho, if you think I would leave this battle empty handed, then you're dead wrong! If you want your ship back,  
you are going to have to give the Chaos Emerald to me. Until then I bid you a due." The Doctor zoomed away with Ratchet's ship, the two robots on the Doctors craft waved good-bye, leaving a behind a pissed off Lombax and his infobot.

Ratchet continued to watch Eggman leave with their ship; he looked back at Clank, who was still calm. "I can't believe he took our ship,  
OUR SHIP!" Ratchet said with a strong voice. The Lombax now just wanted to tear Eggman apart for his misdeed. Clank tried to calm down his friend.

"Don't worry Ratchet we'll get our ship back, but screaming about it won't solve a thing. I suggest we find whatever information about  
Doctor Eggman we can and get our ship back." Clank suggested, as the  
mechanic calmly nodded. The two began walk on the beach shore, hoping to find civilization, and information on their new foe.

For an hour, they continued to walk. Ratchet was about to collapse from heat stroke, but Clank, however, was able to keep on. Clank saw Ratchet fell to the orange sand; Clank put his hand to his head and shook it, as he went back for Ratchet. Ratchet began to hallucinate, as he saw a figure heading towards him, the figure turned to be Sasha, Ratchet's crush from back home. "Is that you Sasha?" Ratchet said wearily. Ratchet stood up and tried to kiss his crush, but only got a smack from none other then Clank, who had an appalled look on his face. Ratchet shook his head and the image of Sasha disappeared and instead saw Clank, who was still looking at him disgustingly. Ratchet panicked.

"UH, Clank, I didn't mean it I swear!" Ratchet stated.

"Don't worry Ratchet it's obvious, that too much exposure from the heat has caused you to hallucinate into thinking I was your girl  
friend Mayor Sasha." Clank replied, Ratchet blushed with eternal red, was it that obvious. Ratchet rushed up to Clank.

"Clank you know that's not true!" Ratchet growled furiously at Clank.

"OF course Ratchet, she's not your soul mate." Clank sarcastically  
said, while still walking. However, Ratchet knew what he meant, and  
tried to berate Clank.

"Clank all that's a lie!" Ratchet shouted, with great anger in his tone.

Clank just ignored him, and continued to walk. However, Clank stopped s he caught something on his censors. Ratchet knew something bothered  
Clank and went up to his friend. "Hey Clank buddy what's up?"

"My censors are keeping something up at high speed." Clank stated. Ratchet however, thought he was nuts.

"Sure Clank something fas…" but before Ratchet could finish, the Lombax saw a streak of blue spinning around him and Clank, as the blue  
blur was gone, Ratchet became dizzy.

"Okay what just happened?" Ratchet demanded while holding his omni-wrench. The blue blur returned and tackled Ratchet to the sand. Clank saw the blue blur became a figure with blue fur, blue sharp quills on his back, green eyes, red shoes, and a round yellow belly. This creature stood on the rock as he saw Ratchet got up.

"Okay! Who did that?" Ratchet demanded while taking out his Shock Blaster. Clank pointed at the source and Ratchet saw the creature.

"Well I see we have some visitors." The creature said, much to the annoyance of Ratchet.

"Who are you?" Ratchet demanded pointing his gun at the creature.

The creature stood up, and with lightning speed, took Ratchet's gun and threw it back to him with full force.

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog!"


	3. Ratchet vs Sonic: A Chaotic Battle

**Ratchet vs. Sonic**

**Disclaimer:** Ratchet and Clank belong to Insomniac Games, and Sonic X belongs to Sega and 4kids.

Sonic eyed Ratchet, who was unconscious, and Clank. Sonic wondered curiously, who these two were, and why they were on Earth in the first place. Sonic then grinned, crossed his arms, and relaxed as he saw Clank approach him slowly. Sonic, wanting to make sure the robot wouldn't try anything sneaky, got into a fighting position, as the robot was a few feet away. However, Clank noticed this and giggled.

Sonic narrowed his eyes and smiled. "What's so funny little guy?"

Clank looked back at Sonic and returned a smile. "Oh nothing, it's just that I find it funny that a creature such as yourself is able to run fast then the speed of light. How do you do it?"

Feeling the robot isn't working for Eggman, Sonic relaxed, and gave a thumb up to Clank. "Hey I just do little guy, and believe me I love running and I'm fastest thing alive. That's why my name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Clank studied Sonic and was impressed by the creature's easygoing attitude. It reminded him of Ratchet when they first met on Veldin. Clank had many questions for Sonic, especially the Chaos Emeralds, this planet, and Doctor Eggman. Feeling Eggman was the most important one, Clank began to ask Sonic.

"Excuse sir," Clank asked Sonic." Do you know anything of a Doctor Eggman?"

Sonic's smile disappeared, and frowned deeply. Sonic thought back the times he beat the Doctor and his robots, the times the Doctor threaten his friends, and the times he almost succeeded in controlling Earth. Sonic just look down and kept his frown. "Yeah I know about him."

"You do?" Clank replied, with hope in his robotic voice.

Sonic turned his head back up and look at the starry sky. "I fought Egghead a lot of times, but if you're asking where I can find him your out of luck."

"Why?"

Sonic looked back at Clank with his arms folded, the mild breeze slapped his face, as the Hedgehog continued. "Because, he always built a new place to plot his schemes, rather if it's in the air, underwater, or in someone's garage. Why does that matter to you anyway?"

"Because we met this Dr. Eggman 3 hours ago, and he took our ship. Now we have no way to get home unless we bring back this Chaos Emerald he is so interested in." Clank replied, the words ship and Chaos Emerald caught Sonic's eye. He ran to the robot.

"Okay two things here! One, your telling me you've came from space, and two, you have a Chaos Emerald?" Sonic anxiously asked Clank. Clank paused for a minute, and remembered the red Chaos Emerald he put in his body to hide it from Dr. Eggman.

"Yes we are from space, and," Clank took out the Red Chaos Emerald from his body, "we even have the Chaos Emerald we found on the beach, but I'm confused why is everyone after these jewels, is it because of Chaos Control?" Clank asked further intrigued with the Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic eyed the red emerald, and sighed a relief to know Eggman has not gotten even one emerald. He quickly turned his attention to Clank. "Look little guy it's a good thing Dr. Eggman hasn't gotten this Emerald from you, because if did he would have use to power up his robots, and if he ever achieved Chaos Control he would take over the universe. My friends and I are the only ones who could stop Egghead from getting all the emeralds as we have three back at Chris's mansion. So it will be best if you gave that emerald to me." Sonic head out his hand near Clank hoping to get the Emerald back.

Clank thought for minute, and decided it was for the best to give it Sonic, as he had a feeling Sonic could be trusted. "Here you go sir, but we still need our ship back from Dr. Eggman." Said Clank as he gave the emerald to Sonic.

"Don't worry you could hang with us, as me and my friends are also visitors to Earth." Sonic replied as he winked at Clank. Clank smiled at his new friend. He also loved the name of the planet he stands on right now.

"Oh where are my manners Sonic, my name is…." However, before Clank could finish Ratchet regained consciousness, and to his fright he saw the creature who attacked him with the red Chaos Emerald in his hand and nearing his buddy Clank. Assuming this creature will tear Clank apart, Ratchet took out his omni-wrench ran up to Sonic."

"Hey buddy, leave my pal alone and give us that emerald!" Ratchet shouted furiously as he hit Sonic with the omni-wrench. Sonic flinched but stood his ground. Clank, horrified to what Ratchet had done, tried to stop Ratchet from hurting Sonic, but the Lombax ignored Clank and headed toward Sonic.

"You got a lot of nerve attacking us, you miserable creature!" Ratchet growled furiously. He took out his Magnum and aimed it at Sonic.

"Ratchet stop!" Clank shouted, trying to stop his friend from doing the unthinkable, but to no use.

However, Sonic just smiled at the pissed Lombax. "Hey if you want to play fine by me," Sonic, with his trademark speed, ran around Ratchet and forming a Sonic twister around the mechanic. The tornado carried Ratchet and threw him to a near by palm tree, however this time Ratchet was ready for Sonic as he stood back up and fired the magnum.

Sonic dodged the incoming plasma blasts and with burst a speed knock Ratchet into the sand. Sonic then eyed the Lombax standing up and took out another weapon; it was two plasma dual vipers. Sonic only grinned as he prepared himself for another run.

"So I see you have a new toy, Ratchet was it?" Sonic Commented.

"Taste plasma rodent!" Ratchet fired away, but like last time Sonic zoomed away.

"Where did he go?" Ratchet demanded, wanting to finish off Sonic. Clank saw Sonic behind Ratchet, but said nothing. Sonic crept behind Ratchet and said "boo." Ratchet shriek and turned around, but saw nothing as Sonic did homing attack and hit Ratchet with much greater force. Ratchet landed face first, as his entire face was covered in sand.

"Never call me a rodent buddy." Sonic said simply with a smile as he saw Ratchet got back up.

Ratchet growled as he took out his RYNO and aimed it at Sonic, this time it was for good. "Okay pal jokes over! With the RYNO, anything made of matter will turn to ashes! It will not matter how far you can run. Now give us back the Emerald!"

Clank saw this and was shocked. Clank, tired with this senseless fight, got in between Sonic and Ratchet. Ratchet saw this and was surprised. Slowly he lowered the RYNO, and looked at his best friend who was defending this creature.

"Clank what are you doing?" Ratchet asked Clank.

"Stopping you from doing the biggest mistake of your life, Sonic here is an ally, a friend who can help us get our ship back from Dr. Eggman. If you truly want to kill Sonic then go ahead, but you'll have to kill me as well, as I won't let you hurt a friend!" Clank said emotionally, Ratchet then realized Clank was right, he would have made the biggest mistake of his life if he killed Sonic. He put his RYNO away and approached Sonic.

"Hey I'm sorry back there." Ratchet said.

"Hey no biggie, stuff like that always happen, still next time don't call me rodent." Sonic said smiling.

Ratchet smiled as well, he gave out his hand.

"Friends?" Ratchet said.

Sonic looked at Ratchet's hand and slowly extended his. "Friends."

"SONIC!!!" Yelled a distant voice that caught the trio's attention.

"Who was that?" Clank asked, as he look around for the source.

Sonic looked back at the dark night as he knew who shouted his name. He quickly turned his head to the galactic duo. "Don't worry, that's my friend Tails."

"Who?" Ratchet asked as he looked up into the sky. He saw what it appears to be a jet being driven by an orange, two tailed fox, with several other people on board. Slowly they began to near the trio as the plane landed a few feet away from them.

"Looks like the gangs all here." Said Sonic.

_Meanwhile near Mars…_

"Lawrence how closer to civilization," Said impatient, cranky voice.

"Well sir according to my sensors, we're nearing a blue planet teaming with life, a perfect place to make your comeback." Said what appears to be a robot dressed in a butlers outfit, while playing a guitar.

"Excellent! Soon I'll have my revenge on Ratchet, Agent Clank, and Qwark soon, or my name isn't DR. NEFARIOUS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Dr. Nefarious cackled. All yes the evil robotic mastermind that caused so much trouble in the Solana galaxy was back, as the two were drifting to Earth, a 'Black Comet' quickly passed them as it also headed to the same destination, Earth.


	4. The Awakening

**The Awakening **

A/N: Hi there, is the long awaited chapter 4. Here Ratchet and Clank finally meet Sonic's friends, but you'll see a lot more, which I won't spoil. In addition, I would love to point out that Dr. Nefarious will play a major role in the story later on during the Black Arms invasion. Also Ratchet and Clank will join the Sonic X cast, and maybe stay on Earth, maybe! Moreover, I plan to bring in any person from the Ratchet and Clank games to have a minor but somewhat important role. Characters from the Ratchet and Sonic games will make appearances, but I will keep my mouth shut about this, but enough of my talk on with the show!

Ratchet and Clank looked on as they saw their new friend Sonic rushed up to four people. One is a yellow two- tailed Fox, this made Clank curious on how he formed this deformation, another one had red fur, with multiple locks dangling from his head, and appeared much taller then Sonic, and had spikes coming out of his 'knuckles,' this made Ratchet a little cautious of the creature. The third person looked little bit like Eggman, except he was skinny, much younger with red hair, and wearing a red T-Shirt with blue jeans. The fourth and last person looked a bit like Sonic, this time it was girl with pinkish fur, wearing a red dress with gloves.

"SONIC! SONIC!" The pink Hedgehog shouted as she ran up to Sonic. She started hugging Sonic with all her might, it started to make the blue hedgehog gasping for air. With all his strength Sonic managed to break free, and was panting heavily.

"Gee Amy I didn't your were this strong!" Sonic said to the girl who he named Amy, Amy giggled as she held up her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Well Sonic my love for you is stronger then anything in the world!" Amy said, Sonic blushed in embarrassment, hoping his new friends didn't saw that. Unfortunately, for the hero, Ratchet saw everything his green eyes has shown him, and started laughing at the odd couple. Clank caught note of this and tried to calm Ratchet down.

"Ratchet what is so funny?"

Ratchet stopped laughing and turned to his robotic companion. He rubbed his teary eye, and looked at Clank.

"It's just the way he was struggling with someone so small is just too hilarious!" Ratchet said, still laughing at the thought. Clank just smack his forehead and looked back at the Lombax.

"Ratchet don't make fun at Sonic, just because he's infatuated with his companion." Clank stated, Sonic heard this and looked back at Ratchet and Clank.

"Hey Clank, I'm not in love with her alright!" Sonic growled at Clank, he wasn't with love with Amy, and he didn't want any one to have that idea. Amy however just looked at the two shadowy figures Sonic was speaking to, Amy narrowed her eyes and she got a perfect view of Ratchet laughing again. Not wanting anyone making fun of her die-hard love for Sonic, she took out her hammer and headed straight to the lombax.

Sonic swiftly noticed this and knew Amy would give Ratchet a bump on the head.

"Hey Ratchet look out!" Sonic shouted to the lombax, hoping he heard the message, but the Hedgehogs screams were to no avail, as Amy continued marching to Ratchet, with furious look on her face when she was angry,. However, Amy wasn't angry, she was _furious_.

Ratchet continued laughing his head off, unaware of his impending doom. Clank only sighed, but was able to see Amy heading straight to Ratchet, her hammer ready to collide with his head.

"Uh, Ratchet." Clank called out, shaking Ratchet out of his episode.

"Yeah?" Ratchet said to Clank.

"Look…." But before Clank could finish, Amy hit Ratchet on the head, and the lombax collapsed.

"Out…" Clank finished as he saw Amy turning away.

"Nobody makes fun of me and Sonic." Amy said with pride in her words as she returned to her friends.

Sonic looked at the unconscious Lombax, and approached Amy. He formed a frown, and didn't like what she did.

"Amy you had no right to hit him!" Sonic said furiously.

"But he had no right to laugh at our love!" Amy replied. Sonic just smack his forehead in defeat as he knew Amy will never get. Still he didn't like how she treated Ratchet.

Ratchet regained consciousness, and stood back up. He rubbed his head which was now in pain, and gazed his eyes back at Clank.

"OW! This is the second time I got knocked out! Okay new rule stay off this planet once we get our ship back."

Clank just giggled at Ratchet's complaint, and turned back his eyes to Sonic.

"It appears Sonic you've have made some new friends, who are they?" Said the two tailed fox as he wondered who they are. He thought Ratchet came from his world, but kept his mouth shut before judging anything.

"Hey Sonic are these the ones who came out of that red space ship, because they don't look like there from around here like you guys," said the red haired kid as he looked at Ratchet with curiosity.

"He doesn't look like he came from our world, but he looks kinda suspicious. Especially with that robot, he has with him. I bet they work for Dr. Eggman." Said the red figure, cracking his knuckles, he was ready for anything Ratchet might have in store and was going to beat him for a pulp.

Sonic just smiled at friends, he knew Ratchet and Clank were good guys, and he wanted to show his friends how good the duo were really are.

"Now Knuckles don't get treat my friends like if they were one of Eggman's robot's." Sonic said smiling at the Echidna. Knuckles, Chris, Tails, and Amy all stared at Sonic, and all were confused by his words. Knuckles, being the stubborn guy that he is approached Sonic and demanded an answer.

"What do you mean your friends?!" Knuckles was shaking left fist at Sonic, with a red vein in his head. Chris went up to Sonic and wanted to know to.

"Yeah Sonic why," Chris said in a much gentle voice compared to Knuckles loud voice.

"Because these two have kept one of the Chaos Emeralds safe from Dr. Eggman, and they gave it to me for safe keeping." Sonic relied, the words Chaos Emerald made everyone jumped. They knew how powerful there are.

Knuckles went up to Sonic and started him shaking violently, "You mean you had a Chaos Emerald along and you didn't tell us?"

Sonic pushed Knuckles away, and glared at him. "No I said these two kept the Chaos Emerald safe from Dr. Eggman, and gave it to me." Sonic took out the red chaos emerald and handed it over to Chris. Chris looked at the emerald before putting it away in his pocket.

Amy went up to Sonic wanting to get a clear of things, "You means these aren't the bad guys?"

"Nope, look I'll explain everything." Sonic told his friends about the events that happened to Ratchet and Clank during their stay on Earth. Sonic told everyone about Ratchet and Clank's encounter with Dr. Eggman, and how he took their ship, leaving the two to be stranded, and their encounter with Sonic. In the end all, the information was absorbed to their heads.

Amy looked at Ratchet and Clank and started feeling sorry for them. "Poor Ratchet, stranded here with no place to live."

Knuckles, unlike Amy, had little sympathy for the lombax, "Well he's stranded here with like us, what's makes him any better! At least he had something to leave the planet, and was stupid enough to lose it to Dr. Eggman."

Tails overhead Knuckles, and didn't like the words his friend spoke about Ratchet. Tails wondered why he had to be so hard on Ratchet, but he wouldn't let Knuckles talk such stuff on Ratchet. "Hey knuckles! That's not nice!"

"What?" This caught Knuckles off guard, he never expected Tails to stick up for a stranger before. He looked at the two-tailed fox nervously as he was soon out numbered, as Chris joined in as well.

"Tails is right Knuckles; you have no right to speak mean things to people like that! In fact I'm going to meet Ratchet and Clank right now!" True to his promise Chris went off to see the duo, leaving Knuckles mesmerized by his words.

Chris walked up to Ratchet and Clank, he wanted to meet them after he learned that those two saved one of the Chaos Emeralds from Dr. Eggman. Chris was near the duo, and focus his eyes on the lombax mainly.

"Hi there," Chris said in a sincere voice, as Ratchet turned away from Clank and saw Chris. Ratchet just looked at Chris.

"Hello there sir, my name is Clank and this is Ratchet my faithful companion and partner." Clank greeted as he pointed to Ratchet. The mechanic greeted Chris as well as his eyes met with Chris.

"Hello my name is Chris Thorndyke; I would love to say thanks for keeping this emerald safe from Dr. Eggman even though he took your ship, I guess you have no where to go. I'm sorry for you being stuck here, but it's very important that Dr. Eggman hasn't gotten the Chaos Emerald." Chris took out the Chaos Emerald that Ratchet saved from Dr. Eggman.

"Hey it's no biggie, we been stranded on other planets before." Ratchet replied, as he wasn't upset. It was true, he faced bigger problems then being stranded, and was stranded on a desert planet with Clank after Qwark destroyed his ship.

"But we still need a place to rest, before we get our ship back from Dr. Eggman." Clank interjected.

Chris just Chuckled, he was about to have new friends joining him soon, like Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Cream and Cheese, and Amy did when they came to Earth by Chaos Control. Chris admired the thought more and more. "You two can stay at my mansion, that's where Sonic and his friends are staying after they came here to Earth months ago."

Clank and Ratchet looked at each other, and Ratchet pondered on it for a _second_, and nodded his head. "Okay we'll stay with you until we can our ship back and whoop Egghead's shell." Ratchet stated, thinking about it already. Chris was overjoyed, he made friends with Ratchet and Clank. Chris took Ratchet and Clank back to where the gang was.

"Everyone I like you to meet our new friends, Ratchet and Clank. They'll stay with us until he gets his ship back from Dr. Eggman. Ratchet, Clank, I like you to meet Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and of course you already know Sonic my best friend." Chris introduced Ratchet and Clank to everyone properly.

"Hey guys nice meeting you all." Ratchet waved to his peers, looking at everyone with his eyes relaxed.

"It's good to meet your acquaintances." Clank said.

"Nice meeting you to Ratchet, I like to say thanks for keeping the Emerald safe. I'm sure we'll get along just fine." Said Tails.

"Hey I'm sorry for hitting you back there, but you got to understand I may get a little mad now and then." Amy apologized in a sincere voice. Ratchet just grinned at her.

"Hey no problem, I faced bigger abuse before." Ratchet rubbed his head. Knuckles calmly walked up to him and landed a gentle smile at Ratchet.

"Hey if you protected the Chaos Emerald from Dr. Eggman, I guess your okay in my book." Knuckles said firmly.

"Gee Thanks, I guess." Ratchet replied uneasily by the presence of Knuckles.

"Hey guys we should go before Dr. Eggman pays else a visit for the Emerald." Said Sonic. It was pointless to face Dr. Eggman right now with out conserving energy. Everyone nodded as they headed to the X-Tornado. Clank hopped on Ratchets back, as Ratchet stood on top of the left wing. Before the X-Tornado started, Ratchet spoke to Clank.

"Clank" Ratchet said to his companion, the engines of the X-Tornado started humming, as Tails got ready for lift off.

"Yes Ratchet?" Clank replied.

"I feel we may stay here," Ratchet said with no emotion as the X-Tornado took off for Station Square.

_At Eggman's Base…_

After stealing Ratchet's ship, Dr. Eggman was interested in it's technology and data of another galaxy. All night Dr. Eggman took the ship apart to learn its technological secrets. The Doctor was able to take a piece of the ship where'll he will use it for a brand new project. Dr. Eggman then hacked the ships computer, and quickly learned of the Solana galaxy and all its worlds that it contained.

"Interesting! Now let's find more information on you my furry little friend!" Eggman smirked as he looked up Ratchet's diary. In 20 minutes, Eggman was now familiar with the lombax's adventures in the Solana and Bogon galaxy. He learned of Ratchet's battle with villains like Drek, Qwark, the Protopet, Dr. Nefarious, and Gleeman Vox. However this made the Doctor a little uneasy. He was facing someone stronger then Sonic, and could possibly kill him. However, Dr. Eggman knew he'll kill him with his secret weapon.

Dr. Eggman approached a tank filled with green fluid, bubbles were bubbling like crazy, as the Doctor looked at the figure inside.

"Soon Shadow…Soon you'll be awake and serve me with out question."

_Near Earth…_

Dr. Nefarious and Lawrence were still a few thousand miles away from Earth, but they're were nearing it every passing second, as they were close enough to view its beauty. Lawrence continued playing his guitar, as Dr. Nefarious looked at the planet they were nearing.

"Look at it Lawrence, a planet just begging for to rule over, and stage my comeback party!" Dr. Nefarious admired the thought of revenge each second; he already had plans for the blue planet.

Lawrence, however just eyed his 'dim-witted boss', as he would say, as he continued playing his instrument. "Sure sir, what ever you say! Oh and by the way, find a place where no one can find us like last time, and make sure it's all nailed down," Lawrence referring to their base on Aquatos, after it being intruded by Ratchet and Clank.

"Yeah! Yeah! But soon I will reign supreme again!" Dr. Nefarious cackled as the two drifted towards Earth.

_Near Earth's Orbit…_

In the dark reaches of Space above the atmosphere, a giant Cosmic black rock, otherwise known as a Comet slowly approached Earth. Inside a shadowy figure looked at the blue planet with every intention of destroying it.

"_It begins…" _


End file.
